soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosanna Cabot
Rosanna Cabot(formerly Montgomery, Sinclair, Ryan, Montgomery, and Ryan) is an fictional character on the CBS soap opera As the World Turns. Actress Yvonne Perry debut the character back in 1992 and stayed on until June of 1996, with occasional appearances on October 5-16, 1998, and July 29, 1999 to August 06 of the same year. Actress Cady McClain best known for her role as Dixie Martin on All My Children took over the role in April 15, 2002 to July 29, 2005, she appeared again on July 30, 2007 to January 28, 2008, May 21, 2009 to December 31, 2009, September 16 &17, 2010 Backstory Rosanna Cabot was born in 1973 in Detroit, Michigan to Owner and CEO of Cabot Motors, Alexander Cabot, and his wife Sheila. Rosanna grew up very close to her mother while she didn't get along with her father Alex nor her sister and brother. Alexander was seldem home and when he was home he was very demanding to Rosanna but was easier on Peter and Lauren. Sheila would tell Rosanna stories of her childhood back in Mussleshell, Montana, and Rosanna had wished she had a small town existense. Not long after graduating high school, Sheila became sick and died not long after. Devastated by her mother's death, Rosanna would run away from home to experience the small town experience her mother had. Storylines 1992-1999 Rosanna ended up at Luther's Corners and the Snyder Farm. She tried to pass herself off as an average girl, but Evan Walsh learned the truth that she was Alexander's daughter. Rosanna was turned off by her father's money and was happier hanging out at the Snyder farm. At the farm, Rosanna became attracted to farmhand Hutch Hutchinson. However, not only did Rosanna have competition for Hutch, she had rich Evan Walsh going after her! Though she ended up choosing Hutch, she was soon put off by his jealousy and the two parted ways. Soon, Rosanna would find love with auto mechanic Mike Kasnoff. Though her father was against the relationship, Rosanna defied him and told him she didn't care if she had money as long as she had Mike. Later, her father bribed Mike into leaving Rosanna. Mike was incensed by the offer and got in an argument with Alex that resulted in Alex's death by an heart attack. Though she was never close with her father, Rosanna didn't want him to die and lashed out at Mike. The pair soon broke up. A few days later, Rosanna's long-lost cousin Carly Tenney came to town for Alexander's funeral. She was immediately welcomed by Rosanna and it reminded her of a secret her mother told her before her death. Sheila confessed to Rosanna that Carly wasn't her cousin but her sister, Sheila abandoned her marriage to Ray Tenney and a toddler Carly to run off with Rosanna's father Alex. She offered to help Carly in any way and when Rosanna inherited the bulk of her father's estate, she told Carly she would give her a small portion, while most of it was going to various charities. Carly seemed all sweet and Rosanna trusted her completely. Rosanna and Mike got back together and was soon engaged to be married. Soon her trust in Carly was shattered on her wedding day when Carly made sure that Rosanna learned that she and Mike slepted together when they were apart. For the first time, Rosanna saw Carly's vicious streak and found out that Carly was only after her money. Hurt, Rosanna broke off the engagement and by the time she was ready to forgive Mike, he had been suduced by Carly, who was now pregnant with his child. Carly's continual presense was more than Rosanna can take. Rosanna was very jealous of Mike and Carly's baby, and she told Carly to name her price and she would buy her baby. However, Carly refused to sell her child. Rosanna then offered Carly millions of dollars to leave town. Unfortunately, Carly arranged it so Mike would walk in when she was handing over the money and Mike broke up with Rosanna. That same night Rosanna and Mike were having dinner on a restaurant yacht and Carly came looking for them. After arguing viciously with Carly, Rosanna finally had enough and turned to walk away. However, Carly grabbed Rosanna's arm and Rosanna jerked her arm away. Tragically, Rosanna jerked her arm and Carly lost her balance and felled in the water. She went into premature labor and loose her baby. When Mike hesistated about whether it was Rosanna's fault, Rosanna knew that the relationship was over and wanting to be far away as possible, Rosanna left town with Carly leaving not long after. A few years later, Carly tracked Rosanna down in Reno, Nevada at a casino. Rosanna had been traveling all over the States and Europe gambling. After leaving Oakdale, Rosanna, still feeling guilt over baby Nora's death, offered Carly 50 million dollars if she had a child, provided that she was married and the father not be MIKE!! Carly returned to Oakdale and true to her form, got married to Hal Munson and was now heavily pregnant. Carly came to Rosanna to extend her dealine of when Carly can have the baby, knowing that the baby will be born after the deadline, and confessed that Hal learned about their deal and left her. Pretending to give Carly the money right away, Rosanna tear the check up in Carly's face and threatend her to help Hal get custody of her baby. Shocked and angry, Carly viciously attacked Rosanna and Rosanna had Carly committed at a mental hospital. However, Carly's doctor John Dixon came to her rescue and got her out the hospital. Soon Rosanna would learn that John was the baby's father and not Hal, he and Carly got married and Carly had given birth to her son Parker on New Year's Eve, the day of the dealine. True to her word, Rosanna awarded Carly her 50 million dollars. Rosanna would be lured back to Oakdale a couple of months later by Brad Snyder, Carly's new husband. At Hal and Barbara Ryan's engagement party, Brad let it be known that Parker was Hal's son not John's, Carly's cousin Molly Conlan switched the tests and Carly had known about it for quite some time. Rosanna immediately pull the plug on the money, but not wanting her nephew to suffer because of his mother's greed, Rosanna set up a trust fund for Parker, something his mother couldn't touch. After having a one night stand with Brad, Rosanna left town again. 2002-2010 A few years later, Rosanna returned to Oakdale armed with an court order giving her custody of Parker until his parents were able to take care of him. Although she claimed that she was just looking out for Parker's best interests, many saw this as a way for her to hurt Carly. Though Craig Montgomery, who was in love with Carly, initially resisted the order by kidnapping Parker, he soon realized he was facing jail time and agreed to turn Parker over to the aunt that had barely seen him. Back in town, Rosanna immediately saw her life intertwined with Carly's. Percieved as the town's pariah, Rosanna stuck up a quick friendship with Craig, a man she knew was infatuated with Carly. Though she found a kindred spirit with Craig, Rosanna was still haunted by her own insecurities and her hatred of Carly. Making her life even more complicated was the arrival of Mike Kasnoff. Seeing this as a second chance to reclaim her innocence, Rosanna tried to seduce Mike but was rebuffed. Angry and hurt, Rosanna put her efforts in keeping Craig away from Carly and finding dirt on her sister. Which she did when she learned that Carly slept with another man turning out to be Mike right before she married Jack Snyder. Though Craig tried to take the fall, when Carly wound up pregnant, he was forced to admit that he was only lying to protect her. In addition to her relationship with Craig being under strain due to her insecurity over Carly, Rosanna also tried to helping Lucy Montgomery and her boyfriend Aaron Snyder find time together behind Craig's back. Though she knew full well that Craig disapproved of his daughter being involved with Aaron, Rosanna remembered what young love was like and how a father's disapproval would only escalate matters. It was at this time that Rosanna and Craig's relationship would face a major crisis. Knowing that a now-very pregnant Carly was under orders to avoid stress, Rosanna hired Barbara to replace her at Monte Carlo, something that Craig was against. Complicating matters was Jack who was against Carly working during her pregnancy. Finally, to ensure that Carly was Monte Carlo's top designer, Craig masterminded a plan with Barbara's former victims to have her kidnapped until Carly can finish her designs. Unfortunately, Barbara escaped custody and turned up at Fairwinds just as Craig and Rosanna finished saying their wedding vows!! Despite this revelation, it was Craig ended up leaving Rosanna when he found out that she'd gone behind his back and let Aaron see Lucy. Though Craig later went back to Rosanna, this time it was her who felt betrayed and refused to help when he was arrested for the kidnapping. Though the charges were quickly dropped, Rosanna was still wary about staying with Craig when Carly suddenly disappeared and Jack accused her of murder!! With a case full of circumstantial evidence, Jack was ready to have Rosanna prosecuted when suddenly Craig saved her by figuring out Carly wasn't dead, she'd simply left town. Her ordeal over, Rosanna renewed her vows with Craig in a small peaceful ceremony with only herself, Criag, Lucy, and Aaron present. Soon after, Rosanna and Craig brought Parker to see Carly in Mussleshell. There in Montana, the sisters bonded over the birth of Carly's daughter Sage, and finally decided to put the past behind them. Sage's birth caused Rosanna's maternal instincts to kick in and announced that she wanted a child. Wanting to make Rosanna happy, Craig agreed to adopt but told his sister Margo Montgomery Hughes he really didn't a want a child. Afraid of losing a child the way he lost his son Bryant Montgomery, Craig decided to sabotage their chances at adoption. Knowing the agencies were reluctant to place a child with him due to his prior criminal record, when Craig learned that Dusty Donovan has been using their club for illegal gambling operation, he anonymously called the police. Though his plan succeeded, Rosanna learned the truth and was ready to leave him. Desperate to hold on to his wife, Craig got a very speedy adoption and surprised Rosanna with their son. Over the next few months, Rosanna reveled in her newfound motherhood while continuing her new friendship with Paul Ryan. Athough Craig expressed some jealously of her friendship with Paul, she tried to convince him that it was all innocent. However, when Paul became the prime suspect in the death of his fiance Rose D'Angelo, Craig noted that Rosanna was his sole champion, even putting up his bail money. Not long after that Paul was exonerated for murder, Rosanna learned something devastating-Cabot's adoption was illegal!! Totally devastated, Rosanna made plans to escape with Cabot but had a change of heart when she started thinking about Cabot's birth mother. After the heartbreaking ordeal of giving Cabot to the Canadian authorities, Rosanna told Craig that their marriage and left him and Oakdale behind. Several weeks later, Rosanna returned to Oakdale from St. Barts completely and totally changed. Having learned that Paul was the one who turned Craig in to the police(thus causing her to lose Cabot), she ended her friendship with him and upon learning that Carly was working for BRO, Rosanna forced Carly to choose between working for Paul or remaining in her life. Rosanna also inexplicity had a dossier on BRO's newest employee, business manager Jordan Sinclair. On the personal front, Rosanna served Craig with divorce papers, letting him off easy by letting him keep his money and Metro. Although Craig wanted to fight the divorce, Rosanna warned him that he fought it, she'd take everything from him. Rosanna's desperation in obtaining a divorce soon became clear when she confessed to Carly that she had to marry Jordan in order to ensure Cabot's safety and get him back. Although Rosanna was close-mouthed about the details, Carly agreed to help her. Over the course of a few weeks, Rosanna shamlessly flirted with Jordan and even kept him from a date with Jennifer Munson. Although she tried to keep her intentions with Jordan a secret, her manipulations were exposed when Paul found Rosanna's dossier on Jordan and gave it to him!! Confronted by an angry Jordan, who felt as if he was a pawn to her game, Rosanna was forced to confessed the truth: While she was away. an unknown person contacted her and told her that if she married Jordan, Cabot's birth mother would bring him back, Unfortunately, Rosanna wasn't able to give a reason as to why Jordan was singled since she was never told. Promising that she'll use her resources to find out why he, a person with no family was singled out, she begged him to marry her to help Cabot. Although an angry Jordan walked out, when he heard her devastating sobs, he relented and agreed to marry her for the sake of her child. Later, Rosanna was unsettled to learn Jordan was Cabot's biological father! Although she tried to keep this information from Jordan, he soon learn the truth. Although he had no recollection of Cabot's birth mother, he demanded that he be apart of his son's life, since he wouldn't let his son be a orphan like he was. Not long after, Rosanna learned that not only was the infamous James Stenbeck was behind the deal of her and Jordan marrying, but James was Jordan's biological father!! Realizing that this was a way for James to insinuate himself in Jordan and Cabot's life, Rosanna tried to bolt with Cabot but was discovered by Jordan and forced to return to Oakdale. In the midst of this, Rosanna renewed her friendship with Paul after he redeemed himself by saving Cabot's life in a fire. Soon the friendship turned into something and Rosanna found herself falling in love. However, James wasn't about to let his master plan go up in smoke and he put forth another demand-she and Jordan needed to consummate their marriage. Although Rosanna was willing to do anything for James, Jordan wouldn't. Not long after that, James escaped and kidnapped both Rosanna and Cabot. But Paul found them and though he saved Rosanna, Cabot seemingly died in the explosion. Furious, Rosanna turned away from Paul and turned to Jordan for comfort. Though the pair regretted thier mistake, the damage was already done for Jordan since Jennifer refused to forgive him for his discretion. Although Jen expected Paul to be equally surprised, he immediately understood. Needing time to get away, Rosanna went back to Emma's farm to regroup. While there, she gave Paul's younger brother Will Munson, a shot at redemption by hiring him at the farm after he was released from the mental institution. After spending weeks helping out at the farm, she and Paul started to reconnect and she started to soften towards him. After a while, she realized that she loved Paul and asked him to marry her. Although he initially declined, since he wasn't sure if this was she really wanted, he later accepted. Soon after Paul and Rosanna married, Rosanna started being haunted of visions of Cabot. Soon, it went beyond visions-someone was taunting Rosanna by taking Cabot's things out of storage. Although both Paul and Will suspected Barbara, she made it clear that she couldn't have done it since she was under house arrest and wearing a ankle monitor. Although she tried to deny it, Rosanna suspected it was Will. Then one night, Will came downstairs to see someone in the house carrying Cabot's doll. He confronted the person, to learn that it was his stepmother Emily Stewart. As Emily ran out, Will was caught redhanded with the doll. Knowing no one would believe him, he kept quiet about Emily and decided to investigate the matter himself. When confronted, Emily couldn't remember nothing, but an investigation by police unnerved evidence that Emily was behind the stalking and was arrested. Though the evidence proved she was responsible, Emily could not explain her actions or even remembered them. Through some prodding by Paul though, she figured out that she may have been drugged by her "good friend" Barbara. In the end Paul and Emily, found out evidence of what Barbara had done and she was arrested. It was at this time that James Stenbeck reemerged with a shocking revelation to Rosanna-Cabot was alive!! In order to be with her son, all Rosanna had to do is make sure Barbara wasn't prosecuted. In order to accomplish this, Rosanna drugged Emily to make her believe that Rosanna had drugged Emily to set up her own stalking. Unfortunately, James threw another curve ball-he was not relinquishing control of Cabot; Rosanna would have to leave town with him. So, in order to get Cabot back, Rosanna left town by telling Paul that thier marriage was a lie, she'd hated him all along. Months later, Rosanna found a familiar face in Bangkok, China: Craig!! At fist, a scared Rosanna feared James sent him, when she realized he didn't, she revealed to him that Cabot was alive and that James made her prisoner when he caught her trying to escape from marrying him. Craig promised to help her get her baby back. However, Rosanna quickly discovered it was hopeless to protect Cabot from James herself and gave the child away so he'd be safe. Returning to Oakdale, Rosanna told the entire story to Paul. Unfortunately, as soon as Paul learn that she'd told Craig the truth and trusted him, and not Paul to get her out of trouble, a hurt Paul wrote her off. At the same time, Craig was desperate to make sure he got custody of his unborn baby with Jennifer Munson and convinced Rosanna to marry him so they can be a family. Unfortunately, the decision would lead to tragedy. Shortly after, Rosanna met a high school student named Gwen Norbeck who was pregnant and was looking to give her baby up for adoption. Touched by the girl's plight, and wanting a family, Rosanna arranged to adopt the child when it was born. Then in a strange turn of events both Jennifer and Gwen both went into premature labor at the same time! After hours of fighting for his life, Jennifer's baby apparently died. To Rosanna's confusion, Craig showed no grief over the loss of his baby. Although she tried to talk to him about the loss of his child, he refused to give a suitable explaination, simply stating he was willing to give his heart to his adoptive baby. Rosanna became even more confused when Craig started taking such interest in the baby, calling him "his" baby. Considering that Craig was against the adoption, his attachment to the child so soon didn't make any sense. Remembering that Craig had been hanging around near both babies, Rosanna came to startling conclusion-Craig must have switched the babies!! To see if her hypothesis were correct-Rosanna got the baby's footprint records and matched them with the baby's foot-they didn't match! Horrified, she confronted Craig who confirmed that he indeed switched both babies-only because he wanted to raise his own child. Although Craig tried to make excuses on what he done, a sickend Rosanna refused to listen and ran out with the intent on going to the police. Craig followed her, intent on stopping her. Speeding away from the house, with Craig on her tail, Rosanna tried to call Paul to tell him to meet her. Desperate to get Rosanna to stop and listen to him, Craig hit her car continually to from the side. Tragically, it caused Rosanna's car to crash. Although she awoke just enough to tell Paul "wrong foot", Rosanna slipped into a coma. In the aftermath, Craig was sent to jail for attempted murder and the baby was placed in Carly's care. Four months later, after a bitter custody battle between Carly and Gwen as well as Jen's drug problem, the truth would finally be revealed. Two years later, Rosanna finally emerged from her coma thanks to experimental drug. Upon awaking, the first person she saw was Paul. Paul had caught up Rosanna in all that happend while she was gone-including the fact that Craig's conviction was overturned and he was a free man. Paul then brought Rosanna back home and tried to get her remember what Craig had done so he could be convicted for the baby switch and Rosanna's accident. However, her memories of the events were hazy. At the same time, Rosanna's feelings for Paul were returning. Meanwhile, Craig was married to Paul's former fiancee Meg Snyder. Rosanna thought Paul wanted revenge on Craig for taking Meg away, but Paul assured that he no longer love Meg. Paul seemed to be falling for Rosanna again and the pair made love. Later, Rosanna's memory came back and she told Craig that she would reveal his part of the baby switch. However, Craig warned her that with him in jail, Meg and Paul(who had just ask Rosanna to marry him) would surely reunite. Not wanting to lose Paul, Rosanna lied on the stand that she had no memory of what happend. She told Paul that she lied to him when she told him she had. Soon after, Rosanna hired a PI to follow Paul and noted he did meet Meg. Seeing the closeness between Paul and Meg, Ro urged Craig to get Meg pregnant to solidify their marriage. Though Rosanna considered calling off her own wedding, Paul convinced her that he and Meg were through. Soon after, Craig announced that Meg was pregnant. Thinking the child was Craig's, he turned away from Meg and quickly married Rosanna. Unfortunately, Rosanna couldn't let go of the fear that Paul's heart still belong to Meg. Making it worse was Meg's insistence that her baby was Paul's. Meg insisted on a DNA test which Paul agreed to. The stress of the situation was too much and Rosanna briefly slipped back in a coma. When she woke up, she realized that had to keep Paul with her at any cost and snuck into the DNA lab. Her greatest fear was realized: Paul was the father. Desperate to keep Paul, who she thought of as her lifeline, Rosanna changed the results. Unfortunately, things unraveled when Craig learned the truth. Unable to deal with the thought of Meg carrying Paul's child, Craig almost drugged Meg in order for her to have miscarriage. The guilt of what he almost done caused him to come undone and he eventually revealed to Meg that he knew the truth. Meg quickly put the peices together and realized that Rosanna altered the tests. She went to Paul who immediately ended it with Rosanna. In the heat of anger, Rosanna wished he killed Meg's baby, thus telling Paul what Craig had done. Paul had angrily confronted and when she was trying to break the pair up, Meg felled and lost her baby. Though Rosanna begged Paul to forgive her, he turned his back on her. Blaming Craig and Rosanna for the loss of his son, Paul had Rosanna charged with altering the DNA test. Soon after, Rosanna told Paul that she wanted a quick divorce in the Carribean, and the two boarded a plane. On the plane, Rosanna told Paul that weren't going to the Carribean. She was taking him to a private island to convince that they belong together. However, Paul told the pilot that he would file kidnapping charges, and the pilot turned the plane around and headed back to Oakdale. Once the plan landed, Rosanna was met by the police, and taken in to be questioned by Margo. Faced with time in prison and life without Paul, Rosanna slipped back into a coma. By the following year, Rosanna was out of her coma and living on a co-op farm in Wisconsin. Needing to shed all of her baggage in Oakdale, Rosanna had told no one where she was or even that she recovered from her coma. Then one day, she was shocked to run into Paul and his baby daughter Eliza Ryan at the farm. Rosanna reluctantly agreed to let Paul and Eliza stay at the farm for a few days. Unfortunately, Paul had stolen Eliza from her mother. Rosanna urged Paul to return Eliza to Meg, but Paul decided to go on the run after he learn the police were closing in on him. Without a second thought, Rosanna went with him. After speaking with his mother, Paul did the right thing and returned Eliza to Meg. At this point, Rosanna decided to return to Oakdale as well. Back in town, Rosanna was shocked to learn that not only was Carly was in business with Craig-she was engaged to him. Meanwhile, without Rosanna's knowledge, Paul hacked into Craig's computer and transferred all of Craig's money into bank accounts in Rosanna's name. Craig blamed Rosanna for the theft, Rosanna accepted responsibilty to keep Paul from going to jail. Though intended to have Rosanna arrested, he backed off after Carly begged him not to. Meanwhile, while staying at Carly's, Rosanna found several bottles of vodka hidden in the house. Already suspicious of Carly's behavior, Rosanna confronted Carly about her drinking problem and agreed not to say anything to Craig till after the wedding, However, on the eve of the wedding, Carly had a change of heart and decided that she needed to get help for her addiction. While Carly was gone, Rosanna found herself falling for Craig, especially when she saw he good he was with his son, Johnny. Though the feeling was mutual, there was a problem since Craig was still engaged to Carly. Rosanna's feelings for Craig troubled her, not only because of Carly but also because of Craig's action years earlier. When Carly returned from rehab, she realized the truth and blasted both Craig and Rosanna for their betrayal. Though Rosanna agreed to marry Craig, when it came to say her vows, Rosanna couldn't go through with it. After having a heart-to-heart with Craig about Carly and the car accident, Rosanna gained closure, and decided to move to Germany where she accepted a job being a CEO of a motor company. Less than a year later, Rosanna returned to Oakdale for Carly and Jack's wedding. She would get reaquainted with Molly and Gwen, who in turned out was Carly's paternal half-sister. She also bonded with Craig. Rosanna informed a lonely Craig that she was staying in town and told him that if he stopped chasing people to make sure they stay, they might stay on their own. Category:As The World Turns characters Trivia *When Rosanna was first introduced, her unseen brother and sister, Peter and Lauren, was younger than her, and they were also Carly's siblings. However, when Cady McClain stepped into the role, the characters were retconned as her older half-siblings from Alexander's first marriage. *The character had hysterectomy due to an infection, thus inabling her to get pregnant. *She was the first character in her family to interact with the Snyder farm, paving the way for Carly and eventually Molly. *Actress Cady McClain greatly disliked how the writers wrote Rosanna over the last few years, which was why she left the show. *Rosanna grew up thinking Carly was her cousin, as Sheila's sister Lee was married to Ray Tenney. References http://soapcentral.com/atwt/whoswho/rosanna.php Category:As The World Turns characters